1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a formula for the treatment of celiac disease. The formula is preferably encapsulated in standard gel caps which are to be taken by mouth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Celiac disease is an inherited, autoimmune disease in which the lining of the small intestine is damaged from eating gluten and other proteins found in wheat, barley, rye, and possibly oats. The exact cause of celiac disease is unknown. The intestines are lined with projections called villi that absorb nutrients from the food which passes through the intestines. In celiac disease, these villi become flattened which affects their ability to absorb nutrients properly. When untreated, the disease can cause life-threatening complications. It is estimated that there may be as many a 1% of population that is affected by this disease. Women are more prone to have the disease than men, and the disease may present itself at any age in patients.
Currently there is no known cure for celiac disease. Treatment for this disease is limited to following a lifelong gluten-free diet which allows the intestinal villi to heal. Following a well-balanced, gluten-free diet is generally the only treatment that will allow the celiac to stay well.
The symptoms of celiac disease vary from person to person. Some common symptoms that may be experienced by celiacs include abdominal pain, distention, bloating, gas and indigestion, constipation or diarrhea, changes in appetite, lactose intolerance, nausea and vomiting, irregularity of stools, unexplained weight loss, anemia and breathlessness due to anemia, joint pain, bone disease, bruising easily, defects or discoloration of dental enamel, depression, fatigue, delayed growth in children, hair loss, hypoglycemia, irritability and behavioral changes, malnutrition, mouth ulcers, muscle cramps, nosebleeds, seizures, unexplained short stature, skin disorders, swelling, and vitamin or mineral deficiency.
One treatment for the symptoms of celiac disease is taking vitamin and mineral supplements to correct nutritional deficiencies resulting from the disease. Occasionally, corticosteroids (such as prednisone) may also be prescribed for short-term use to treat symptoms of the disease.
The present invention has been shown to be helpful in the treatment of celiac disease. In addition to celiac disease, the present invention may also be helpful in treating other genetic based diseases, such for example cystic fibrosis and cycle cell anemia.